


A Microchip for Love

by Awkwardly (Hwasas_wife)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasas_wife/pseuds/Awkwardly
Summary: Honeymaren lived her whole live on her mother's farm in the outskirts of Arandelle, a big bustling city. But soon she will find herself right in the middle of it as she heads off to University. Her along with her brother and best friend will try their best to navigate between school, Social life, A mad Scientist and a sleepless city all the while trying to maintain their tight bond to one another.Or the one where Honey is a useless lesbian, Anna is a mad scientist??? and Elsa is just trying to make it through the semester.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Kristanna - Relationship, elsamaren - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	1. White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first story for the frozen/elsamaren fandom. I hope you guys will like it :)

A breathy sigh can be heard bouncing off the seemingly endless white walls of the contrasting small room. 

"Okay let's try this one more time" A voice breaks the silence filled space. A clicking sound follows accompanied a monotone voice right after. 

_* **Systems restarting please standby***_

Another sigh makes its way through the once silent room. This has been a hard and oh so very tiring job for the person sitting inside the brightly lit place. 

**_*Start up commenced 0%. *_ **

But she couldn't give up now, not that she was  planning to in the first place. After all she has shed blood sweat and tears working on this. 

**_*Start up commenced 3%*_ **

and if there is one thing the woman was known for and quite proud of is her persistence. 

The girl sat there for what must have been another fifty minutes 

**_*Start up commenced 3.5%*_ **

"Oh, come on!" a disgruntled grunt left her mouth... unfortunately the same couldn't be said about her patience.

_ Don't you complain now, this is the furthest you've ever gotten. _

And it's true, out of all the numerous attempts she could never manage to get pass one percent. This would be the first and hopefully if it all goes according to plan the last time, for there have been far too many failed attempts and too much shattered pieces of a broken heart. If she were to be anyone else, she's sure they would've given up by now, and if she were to count the failures she's had up until now; although possible it could not be counted using all the fingers and toes she has in one go. There had been many, way too many... but she was persistent, a small smile crept its way into her tired features.

_***start up commenced 4.3%*** _

_ UHG ... _

But very impatient as she's quickly reminded. 

"well this is going to take some time, might as well make use of it"

The girl stated more so to herself as she's currently the only person in the room, which she has been at for what she’s sure to be an unhealthy number of hours. The woman visibly cringes at thought of her friends seeing the state she's in right now. She gets up from her chair and makes her way to one of the built-in wall counters in the room located near the exit while wobbling side to side. 

_ who knew not sleeping for three days straight makes you feel like complete  _ _ shit _

she scoffs at the though t . Finally arriving  at the counter , she sits in the stool closest to the wall. with eyelids heavy of sleep and mind too tired for anything else she found herself  steadily dosing off into dreamland head now resting on the  countertop , failing to notice her phone ringing for what could have been the dozen th time th at day.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy bum, WAKE UP!"

" wh -What? HONEYMAREN TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHTS, what are you even doing in my room this early in the morning?"

"Early in the morning? Ryder its 11 AM!"

"I STAND BY WHAT I SAID, now shoo, let me sleep" a pillow flings its way across the room missing  Honeymaren by a hair

"Not happening Bro"

"Oh, for goodness sa- why are you even here in the first place??"

"Mother asked us to help around the farm, now get up...or do you want me to pour water on you? that would surely get you up" 

A mischievous smirk starts to form in the younger girl's face.

"you wouldn't..."

"no, but I would" came a sudden voice beside Honeymaren

" a-ADA ? you too?"

"good morning Ryder"

And although Ryder really, really wanted to relish in his sleep, he knew better then to test the girl’s limits. He knows Maren is all talk but no game, but Ada? the sleepy guy shivers a little thinking about the last time. 

_ it's best not to risk it. _

"Okay, okay, I'm up" slowly but surely the older brother gets himself up and makes his way to the bathroom, tiredness evident in his body as he puts little to no effort in lifting his feet up from the ground.

"we'll wait for you in the kitchen" Honey announces as the older girl passes by them.

moments later, Ryder mumbles a good morning to his mum as he walks into the kitchen, not forgetting to leave a quick kiss on his mother's cheek before sitting down next to his sister and their friend, whom he is sure are going to be teasing him till the end of the world and back due to what they have just witnessed. the young men just settle on giving the two a subtle glare before diving right into the plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. This will soon be his last good meal in a while so he might as well savoir it while he still can.

"Ryder  sweetie , take it easy"  with a lopsided grin and mouth full of food he mumbles 'a sorry mom' and continues his Endeavour of finishing the meal.

"And don't talk with your mouth open" mumbling another 'sorry mum' the man stuffs his mouth with food once again. for what now has become such a familiar scene, the two girls sitting beside him still couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

the three friends each sat on a branch of a beautiful tall almost ancient tree that stood in the middle of a strikingly green grassy field looking into the beginning stages of the sunset. That spot has quickly become their favorite place to go together ever since middle school. 

"man, I will really miss this " Maren said in a trance.

The place was comfortably quiet, the small breeze leaving goosebumps on their skin but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. The spot was located right across from their previous school, yet surprisingly not many students frequented it. Probably because of the albeit small but surprisingly busy marketplace right across from the lonely filed.  She always saw many students hanging in and around that place in their many little groups of friends. 

"you say it as if we're never coming back" 

Snapping back to reality, she finally answers the blond-haired girl sitting a couple branches under her.

"but we aren't, not for a while Anyways" 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm not even sure WE will be seeing each-other all that much either " Ryder chimes in. 

And he was right, as much as Maren hates to admit it, she has her doubts about being able to freely hang out with her friends whenever she wanted. worried about a possible strain in their otherwise tight relationship with each-other, they're pretty much family. But she decides to push that aside. just like she has done to the countless other negative thoughts she's had. putting on a brave face and a smile that she tries her hardest to keep from wavering she starts to talk.

"well, we're still going to the same school AND if everything goes to plan, we're to be living together also...Well me and Ada at least.  So in my most humble opinion, I think I'll be seeing you two losers more than  I'd like " 

The girl jokingly concludes which earns her a slap on the back of the head from her brother, sitting the branch across from her. Ada Chuckles

“ whaddya guys say, we go get some ice cream,  to commemorate our last few days of freedom? My treat ! ” The blond-haired girl asks excitedly, jumping out into the ground from branch she was perched up. 

“Alright, but only if we come back here after we get them. Golden hour is starting soon, and I want to get a few shots in before we head back home” Ryder Said jumping from his place in the tree followed by  Honeymaren

“Okay, Oh and you have to show me the photos you’ve taken. You promised, remember? And I STILL have yet to see one!” Ada falls into step with the short haired man. 

“Oh-uh-yeah, Of Course” he stumbles out with a subtle but still noticeable pitch increase in his voice. Maren just follows behind them with an inquisitive look on her face. 

"I HAVE AN ORDER FOR A CHOCOLATE SWIRL MILKSHAKE, A SCOOP OF VANILLA ICE CREAM ON A CONE AND A STRAWBERRY SUNDAY FOR MISSES ADA " the server's voice rings trough the small shop. 

"I'll go get it" Ada announces to the table before getting up and making her way to the counter. 

Now with the delicious treats in hand they start to make their way back to the field enjoying each other's company some more while they still can. It was a particularly beautiful evening Maren took notice, it was cold but not overly so to the point of freezing you off, unless you're just standing there not doing anything. The air was fresh too, filled with delicious aromas from the marketplace which was bustling with people. She often wonders how the city would smell like, she knows it would be filled with people left and right as it was a big city after all. But she was always curious about its smell. Would it be nice and alluring like the romanticized novels and poems she’s read; would it be foggy with all the industrialized fumes it takes to run the place? Or would it smell of complete shit like her drama queen of a brother always says, maybe even a mix of all three, who knows. Suppose she would soon find out as she starts a new chapter of her life there.  and if not just for a moment she forgets most of her worries about what ' s ahead them, and just rejoices in the fact that all three of them are here together, not doing anything much just enjoying each-others company like they always do and with a fond smile she hopes that it  won ' t be their last time.

As the evening progresses, they find themselves back in the green field atop a small hill, watching as the sun starts to set.

" Hey , Honey, what are you  writing ?"  Ada asked her friend who was furiously scribbling away at the small book lying on top her right leg .  Maren couldn't help the small but barely noticeable blush that spread in her cheeks at the  blond girls ' question.

"Um, n-nothing much just you know, writing like I always do" Maren replied a little awkward, eyes trying to overt the intense gaze Ada was giving her.

"oh! cool! can I read?" the amount of enthusiasm in her voice shocked even Ada herself. But she couldn't hide the fact that she honestly thinks Honey is an amazingly talented writer, her stories are beautiful from everything Ada has read. A skill that will only get better now that she will be heading off to college. The blond smiles sweetly, she really wanted to see what the short one was drawing, but she knew the girl would reject her request, at least until it was finished. 

"n-No, I mean, not yet! once I finish it, I'll show you..." The short girl exclaims rather quickly, once again averting her gaze from the taller one. Quickly losing focus as she saw something in the distance. 

"LOOK A DOG"  Honeymaren says with what seemed to be excitement, but it quickly turned sour. The brown-haired girl shot up letting her pen and book fall haphazardly to the ground and with lightning speed made her way towards the dog. Both Ada and Ryder who were still confused at the shorter girl's sudden burst, could only follow with their gazes, as their friend ran towards the little puppy crossing the road. But what made both their hearts stop was the sight of a car coming up the road as Honey crosses it to get to the dog.

"HONEY, NO!" Ryder’s scream was the only thing that could be heard at that time.


	2. An unexpected call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff finds himself getting a call early in the morning from a person he least expected

Kristoff awoke rather early to the sounds of happily chirping birds next to his bedroom window. If it where any other day he would've been extremely annoyed, but it's a Wednesday he has no plans for the day and he's on holiday break. Though not for much long, school will be starting in just five days. Not that he is too worried, he has done this before, the blonde-haired man is rather confident in all honesty. This will be his second year of University; sophomore is what they call it. 

_ Should really start packing my stuff up again.  _

The thought is quickly pushed away though by the sound of his grumbling stomach. "Who told you to not eat anything before bed?" the  twenty-two-year-old mumbles a scolding to himself.

he settles on taking a quick bath then heading downstairs for a much-needed breakfast. As the blonde-haired man got ready to step in the warm shower his phone which sat on countertop of the sink rings loudly throughout the bathroom, taking a moment to contemplate whether he should answer the call or just let it ring; he quickly decides that the warmth of the shower is more inviting than the call. The name flashing in out of the corner of his eyes however is more interesting. he settles on making his way to the phone, taping the speaker icon and quickly stepping back into warm inviting waters.

"Punzie? What is it? Everything okay?" Rapunzel _**never**_ calls this early in the morning. Though the woman in question is naturally very chatty and outgoing; she still values her sleep, and her morning coffee which Kristoff is sure she hasn't had it yet since the place the older one goes to only opens at six thirty and it has just turned six now. 

"Kris! hey I-a-Are you taking a s-shower right now?" Rapunzel stuttering was quite a rare occurrence, it would only ever happen when she got in big trouble or in really hard situations in which she couldn't get out of. So, Kristoff is worried. Although lately Rapunzel has been stuttering from time to time without being in trouble, he took notice, but it does little to ease the blonde-haired man's worry.

"Um, yeah, it's a bit cold, and I wanted to warm up a bit before breakfast" there was silence at the other end of the line as moments passed and he still haven't heard his sister speak.

"Rapunzel...you there? Goldie locks?" Kristoff is getting more and more worried by the second

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" Rapunzel whines, much to Kristoff’s relief. If it was indeed something serious Rapunzel wouldn't be childishly whining like that. Sure, the girl behaves like a five-year-old child for the most part, but she also knows when to be serious. The woman is surprisingly the oldest of out of their group of friends believe it or not.

"Sorry...Hey! don't you try to change the subject! You  _ never _ call this early in the morning. Either something happened, or you want something, so which one is it? spill it" 

"wow, Kristoff is that really how you think of me?" fake hurt clear in the older woman's voice. The man just rolls his eyes. this is what he must deal with in an almost daily basis, though he can't say he doesn't enjoy it. Especially since he hasn't been able to see his big sister in such a long time; One year to be exact. but he'll never admit to that

"RAPUNZEL IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR TO GO-"

" It's Anna" the woman cuts the twenty-two-year-old's playful outburst rather shortly, causing the younger man to tense up slightly. His sister never calls this early, especially not to talk about Anna. The past two years has been hard, for frankly all of them but more so for Anna. Rapunzel doesn't really like remembering; it hurts too much, it saddens her soul, she had to be strong; she needed to be, not just for herself but for her friend. It made Kristoff sad too, but he is nowhere near as close to anna as his sister is. Even still they could only imagine the pain to be upped by tenfold for the woman in question. With a flick of the wrist the water which was previously pouring over his body comes to a stop.

"what about Anna?" the blonde-haired man asks cautiously. 

"She's not answering any of my calls, and before you say I'm being dramatic again, let me just say that it's not just the calls from yesterday or today, but for almost two weeks. two whole weeks. And I have proof!" exasperation clear in her voice. 

Kristoff wasn't going to, he knew the woman was ignoring the twenty-three-year old's calls, she was ignoring his too, though not for as long as Rapunzel’s, but it has been a week now that the younger recalls. 

“I believe you” He soothingly stated to his ranting sister.

"y-You do?" A breath of relief could be heard on the other end of the line

"You know what, I much rather have this conversation face to face, why don't we meet up? The coffee place that I go to should be opening soon, and you can have breakfast there...That's uh, if you want to of course" the brown-haired woman adds that last part in so quickly Kristoff almost couldn't catch it.

"Of course! let me just get changed and I'll meet you there" the young man couldn't find it in him to refuse the offer, not after hearing his sister’s distressed voice over the phone. He knew that both Rapunzel and Anna had a close bond; it was like a sisterly bond, those two were the best of friends even before he was adopted by Rapunzel's family; and continued to be even after. Sure, they might bicker a lot, and manage to get on each other's nerves more than its surely normal, but their bond he believes to be a special one. Unbreakable even he might argue. Kristoff steps out of the shower, combs his unruly hair as best he can and quickly slips in something warm for the cold weather outside and makes his way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter but i hope you guys enjoyed it. I got two more chapters written and will be editing and posting them in a couple of days :)


	3. A look into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the past.

The steady humming of a fan, light snores of a girl who tiredly yet peacefully roam the infinite expansion of her dreamland and a continuous monotone voice was all that could be heard in the quiet white room...

** *start up commenced 75.5%* **

_ Shit, shit, shit _ Anna was late. To put it simply she was late for school. Now, she wasn't too worried about school in general, because for one she's smart, well... smarter than most of her classmates in almost every aspect of her schooling life not that she particularly liked flaunting or even talking about academic achievements. Two, her parents owned the school, so her getting an expulsion wasn't really on the cards, and three she just really couldn't be bothered. But Anna Winters was never late, well, never  **_ this  _ ** late __ that is. But thanks to a certain someone the red-haired girl side eyes the figure peacefully sleeping next to her, she had to break the small challenge she set for herself. Though she couldn't stay mad for long, not when it involved the woman sleeping next to her. But she was still late to her class. Ana sighted and tried her best not to wake the other woman.

"Huh, Ana?" The woman in question was rather rudely awoken from her peaceful sleeping state by all the continuous shuffling all around the room. That made the person stop on her tracks. 

"I'm really late, I have to get going...Sorry if I woke you up" The younger of the two sheepishly comments before hurriedly walking to every corner of her room uncaringly packing all of what she will need for the day, in a backpack that was much too small. Although the red-haired girl took pride in a few aspects of her life, organization wasn't one of them.

** *start up commenced 80% ** _ * _

"late for what exactly on a Saturday at 6:30 am?" the older of the two questions slowly moving herself up to sit on the bed. 

"for  uhh pra -...Practice, l-late for s-soccer practice" The woman who was fanatically running all over the room gathering her things came to a halt; trying to come up with a believable lie on the spot was harder than she thought. But quickly went back to the task at hand once the other woman didn’t seem to question it. only this time instead of worrying about being late, she worried what the older woman would think if she found out the truth.

"So , you're ditching me for soccer practice?  I see,  I see." The blond-haired woman teased, voice still husky of sleep but now with an added teasing tone to it, a small smile that turns into a smirk halfway plastered her face. After a while of the younger woman not answering and avoiding looking at her like the plague she continues.

"Which reminds me, since when do you have soccer practice? let alone at six in the morning. As far as I remember you've never been that great at soccer, or really any sports in general, which shocked me since you're basically good at everything else"

Which was true, although Ana had an energetic personality and was almost always top of her class in everything; which m any have resorted to believe that it ' s because her mother owns the school so her grades are probably rigged in some way  as  it would be easier to explain why she struggles with physical education but not everything else. Not that she really _WANTED_ to be in the top for P.E like she was for everything else, she did not care much. She just wanted to be at least good enough to make it into the school's soccer team. But this isn't about soccer and know she must think of another quick lie. 

**_ *start up commenced 85.5%* _ **

"Wow thank you sis, I can really feel the love and support just radiating from you" Anna replied rather sarcastically, zipping the poor backpack which could be ripped apart at any second due to the number of things stuffed in it. Making her way into the bathroom she has inside her room to change, luckily Elsa didn't seem to notice the lie, or rather she hopes.

"Sorry Anna, I was just a little surprised that's all. But I was really looking forward to spending some time with you this morning, it's been a while since we last saw each other” Elsa apologized to her sister. 

"Yeah, I know, but don’t worry though! Practice shouldn’t take long! And we can hang out all day after that if you’d like! " it was more of a statement than a question. Anna couldn’t contain her excitement, it has been quite a while since they last saw each other face to face, almost one year to be exact. But she was met with silence.

“Elsa? I know you’ve heard me. what is it?” Anna had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew the conversation they were about to have. They’ve had it many a times before.

“Umm about that...I kind of have a couple of meetings I must go to, and a few things I  gotta do later today and possibly tomorrow and the day after that and also the day after that but-” Elsa was cut short of her rambling. 

“UGH SERIOUSLY, you always do that. You know, I'm starting to think you value work more than our family-” Elsa was the one to cut anna short this time, though she was visibly calmer, having had this conversation with her sister so many times have sadly become second nature by now. 

“Ana, you  **_ KNOW _ ** that’s not true! Do you honestly think I'd rather spend my days working with a bunch of self-righteous millionaires who think their opinions and lively hood are more important than everyone else's?” Elsa continued 

“I rather spend it with you, always.”

“then let’s do it! Cancel the meetings and let's go out to town and something later” Anna was more than a little enthusiastic, but her hopefulness was  useless, and She knew that. 

“I wish I could but It's not that simple Ana” 

“Always the same excuse” Ana didn’t mean to say that, in fact she didn’t mean to start this whole argument in the first place. But the words flowed out of her mouth before she could stop it. And now Elsa seemed more annoyed.  _ Dammed Anna, why did you have to say that. _

_ “ _ EXCUSE ME? I’M SORRY BUT IT WASNT MY FAULT THAT ** \-  ** that-” Elsa choked up on her words the thought of past year’s event flooded through her mind. A single tear started to make  its descend into her puffy cheek. Anna noticed straight away as she was leaving the bathroom the moment it happened, and she quickly rushed to her sister’s side. 

“Hey, no, listen to me” Anna said in a much calmer tone of voice “of course it isn't. It was an accident and incredibly sad and heartbreaking one.” she continued “I guess what I'm trying to say is that, given everything that happened; our parents...disappearance. We should stick together more. We haven't seen each other since the day it happened, and I get why...I really do! But you should not be the only one taking the full responsibility of the company. I know  it's what dad would have wanted it; but we are two. And I know you probably think I'm too dumb and naïve to help much” 

“I don’t think-” Elsa was cut off once again. 

“Hey, I didn't finish” Anna said with a hint of playfulness in her voice, so her sister would not think she was scolding her. “ I _ know  _ I can  be a little naïve, and a little in over my head sometimes, I'm not asking for you to split 50-50% of the work with me straight away, I’m just asking for you to give me a chance to prove to you that I can. We are sisters Elsa, and we stick together always. No matter how far apart we are, okay?” 

Anna started to tear up herself after she told her sister what was in her mind, she only wished her sister would do the same too, one day. But for now, she settled for the warm hug her sister gave her and the small breathy thank  you’s and I love  you’s followed right after. They stayed like that for a little while, until Elsa's sobs came to a stop and she let go of her little sister. 

“don't you have a Soccer practice to go to?” Elsa’s tone was teasing but her face was puffy and red, which made it look adorable to Anna. 

“ _ shit,  _ you’re right! I  gotta go” Ana said jumping up from the bed and frantically making her way out the  bedroom but stopped just short of the door when Elsa called to her. 

“Good luck, and we will discuss more about this later, okay. See you at dinner...don't be late. Now go get em tiger!” 

Anna smiled, her sister is willing to talk more about their situation and she couldn’t be happier, though she knew the talk would have to wait until much later, like her sister said. But it still filled Anna with hope. And that was all she needed for what she was about to do next. 

**_ *start up commenced 100%, Preparing systems Restart, please stand by* _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm currently editing Part 2 so it will be up in a couple of days :)  
> also Anna is around 15 years old and Elsa 18, in this chapter.


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in the present time.

_Light snores can be heard bouncing off the white walls of the lab, followed by a familiar monotone voice, yet the sound consuming the small room doesn’t stop the slow rise and fall rhythm coming from the pale looking woman deep in slumber on one of the desks nearby._

**_[Systems restart successful, turning on, please stand by….]_ **

A green light began to flicker in and out of existence from…. something, an object of sorts in the center of the room, until it stops, and a light green hue begins to add color to the once white walls.

The object, humanoid in appearance begins to come to life, or at least the closest thing to a living being it could get. Lifting its head up and adjusting the two micro cameras it has for eyes it begins scanning the room around them.

**[loading, Profile, please stand by...]**

**Name** – Ana Winters - Current age – 20 years

 **Known Relation with subject** \- S#i//s @t/@ER?..? **[FILE CORRUPT]**

**Status** – ALIVE

The android turned its head to look at the girl, Ana Winters was her name, at least that’s what the profile states. The girl did not seem to be…alive? The android got up from its sitting position and cautiously made its way to Ana Winters who it presumed to be dead. But before it could reach the girl the human like robot was startled in its tracks by the loud ringing coming from an object sitting atop the table in front of the room. Changing its path, it started to make its way to where the object was located, but as the android got closer it no longer made a sound, however something seemed to light up on the screen catching the curios android’s attention. Quickly scanning the device before touching it, its vision once again begun to light up with information.

**[loading, Profile, please stand by...]**

**Name** – Rapunzel Grimm

 **current age** – 25 Years

 **Known Relation with subject** – F@/?ri??<En>>d - - E#L//Sa @@W//?IN@t><eR@S?..?/ **[FILE CORRUPT]**

**Status** – ALIVE

**[Message Reads:]**

_Hey Anna, it’s me Punzel, but I guess you already know that, right? Right well umm, we haven’t talked in a while and I know you need some space and that’s totally okay! I’m not asking to meet up or anything I just…I want…listen, just let me know if you’re okay or if you need help with anything or you know… a simple hey its fine too! Just letting you know I’m here; I’ll always be…love you, bye._

The message seemed important. By the information it got from the scan the person seemed close to Anna. That’s right, Anna! With a quick movement the android whipped its head up suddenly recollecting what they were doing before getting distracted by the small rectangular device atop the table, quickly turning its head towards the presumably dead girl who now seems to be staring incredulously at it, making the android stop in its tracks at once.

“N-no way” it was barely above a whisper, a human ear would not be able to catch that, but then again, the person or rather thing before her wasn’t exactly human.

“No…Way?” the android mimicked the girl back, head tilting slightly, unable to understand the expression of the words.

“And y-you can talk? Oh man, this is…I’ve never…” Ana honestly though she was dreaming, still deep in much needed sleep which she’s been depriving her body from for god knows how many months now. She had to pinch herself several times just to make sure.

The robot still grounded on its spot, probably due to a mix of alertness and curiosity. The being before them…was… exactly like them? At least their superficial physicality was, but at the same time her insides weren’t? they kept scanning this Anna person and all that came up on her x-ray was white looking pillars surrounded by what seems to be red skin and liquid flowing inside her body. The android on the other hand had wires and layered structures running up and down with a blue liquid inside of them as scan shows.

Looking up again at the confused girl still staring intently at it the android noticed a reddening spot near Anna’s elbow where she’s been pinching herself, curious it moved closer slowly as to not scare the girl, and gently grabbed her arm scanning it.

“Why are you hurting yourself?” the voice was gentle, curious in nature.

“Hurting myself? O-oh this?” the red head gestured to her arm still on the androids hold.

“You don’t have to worry about this, I do it all the time actually…it’s noth-” the robot tilted its head slightly in confusion staring at her and Anna froze.

“I can’t…I can’t believe this is real, YOU’RE real. it’s not a dream… not anymore, I did it, I-I made it, you’re here, you’re finally here once again after…. after…” the girl’s eyes were threatening to water, but she pushed it away like she always did. Grabbing the robot’s other hand with her free one she guided them to the chair it was previously sitting on.

“Okay, okay, now…okay” the red-haired girl was at a loss of words still in a haze and unsure of what just happened.

“Okay…” the android repeated coking its head to the side once again in confusion.

“Sorry, it’s just…I’ve never made it this far…” The girl continued unsure of what exactly to do next

“So! Let’s see…um, do, do you know who you are?” Anna asked wearily, expression focused and suddenly serious.

The robot took a moment to process the girls’ words before shaking its head.

“T-that’s okay, umm, do you know who I am?”

“Anna Winters” the android responded at once

“Yes, that’s great! Do you know more about me? Like who I am to you or just anything else?”

The girl couldn’t help but get excited that the android seemed to know at least a tiny bit of information. But the android shook its head no to the question, for now it only knew her name. but that’s ok, the twenty-year-old thought, just getting it to this stage in the project was an incredible accomplishment she could have only dreamed of up until now.

“Do…do you know what happened to you?” her tone turned serious again, but this time her expression also showed grimace, hurt and sour even. And once gain the android shook its head no. And perhaps that was for the best.

“That’s okay, I can fix it! It won’t take long and- “

“Fix it?” the android interrupted the girl’s rambling, looking at its hands and giving it a scan once again, they turned to look at the girl in front of them a puzzled expression on its features.

“There is nothing wrong” the robot deadpanned.

“Oh, no I’m not talking about your structural features” Anna seemed to catch on what the android was trying to tell her.

“I meant memory; I will implant a memory chip in your systems…”

The twenty-year-old saw the android tense up ever so slightly, eyebrows furrowed a wary expression present in her features. they were…nervous, and rightly so, Anna couldn’t blame them, if she woke up in a strange place and someone talked some non- sense about implanting something in her brain, she would also be suspicious of the person’s intention human or not. Trying her best, she started to reassure the android sitting next to her.

“Of course, you don’t have to agree to it, I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, personally I just think it would help you regain some of your memories and help you make new ones, if you want I can even guide you through the process, but it’s entirely up to you”

The robot listened intently to what the girl in front of them was saying, watching her features closely and her body language, she didn’t seem to be lying at least it didn’t detect any signs of it on their radar, her expression was genuine and the warmth of her hand left them a bit at ease.

Deciding that it would be best to get its memories back, maybe it will help understand what is going on better and maybe help answer the many questions shooting through its head.

“Okay, you may implant the memory chip” with a nod and a quick affirmation from the android Jeongyeon’s eyes lit up brighter than the blinding light the small lab provided.

“Really? Great! Awesome! I’ll get to it right away!” The red head’s excitement was anything but subtle, calming herself a little she continued.

“First, I’ll explain what is going to happen, then I’ll get to work!”

Squeezing the androids’ hands as reassurance. She went on to explain in detail the procedure of adding a memory chip to its system, going so far as to answering as many questions as it had, wanting to make the android as comfortable with the whole procedure as she could. And an excuse to converse with it a little longer before she had to shut their systems down again. But before long she gave them a final reassurance.

“Everything is going to work out just fine, you can trust me on that… Elsa” And with that the androids’ systems where now offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, life just kinda happened. but I got a couple of chapters ready and will be posting them in the next few days.  
> Also the continuation of the last chapter will be the next chapter I post.  
> Hope you guys are enjoyng the story so far :)


	5. Sven

"You're late" The younger simply stated.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. It’s just that I brought this little guy with me-" without much warning Rapunzel holds up an oddly shaped bag to the younger man’s face

"Meet our new puppy, puppy meet Kristoff my annoying baby brother!"

The older of the two exclaimed happily. If Kristoff wasn't so distracted cooing over the small puppy, he would be mad at Rapunzel for calling him an ‘ _annoying baby’_

“You know you’re allergic to dog’s fur, right?” Kristoff said unamused by his sister’s antics.

“It’s nothing too serious! And plus, he’s for you”

“Say what now?” the blonde man said dumbfounded

“You’ve always rambled on and on about how you’d love to have a pet and I know how much you love dogs, sooooo I got you a puppy! Well technically he’s a stray pupper that kept going to my place for some food, but I know you’ll be able to give him better care than I could…”

“Wait, hold up! Punzel, you know I can’t keep him, I’m going to college soon, and the dorms don’t allow pets!” Kristoff argued

“And since when has that stopped people from taking their pets with them? C’mon Kristoff, look how cute he is, it won’t be that hard to hide him, and if you get caught _which is doubtful,_ I’ll cover for you! Pleaseee”

Kristoff looked at his sister quizzically.

"You know what never mind I've just been a little out of it this past week you know"

Rapunzel’s tone changed dramatically but the doe eyed boy could tell there was something bugging her, the younger knows his sister worries about Ana; and he does too, but if there was something else…he wouldn't know. Rapunzel was great at masking her worries if she felt like not sharing them, she's not majoring in theater for nothing. But the girl was more open about her feelings then he was, so if something else was to be bugging her it would be best to just give it time and she'll eventually crack and open, at least that's what Kristoff hopes will happen.

  
"It’s okay Punzie, between getting ready for college again, work and whatever is happening with Anna I understand how stressful it’s been, we haven't even started college again and I can already feel a headache coming on"

The younger tried to ease the order’s worries at least for now, with success, earning a light chuckle from the brown-haired woman. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Rapunzel asked

"No, I was waiting for you to get here"

"Oh, o-okay..." she felt a little bad. she really did take a while to get here.

"Are you hungry? do you want to order now?" it was Kristoff turn to ask now

"No, I’m fine...but if you want to order you can, I'll pay since I’m the one who asked you meet here and as an apology for being late too"

"Ah, don’t worry Punzie, I'm not hungry yet and I just finished drinking some coffee"

A few moments of silence between the two siblings soon followed.

"Sooo, I asked you to meet me here so we could talk about Anna" Rapunzel stated as if it was a sudden realization but effectively managing breaking the silence between the two.

"You're worried about Anna, and I understand, I am too. But Raz.... I’m going to say this and please don't take it in a bad way. Don't you think you should give Anna a bit of space?" 

Kristoff carefully stated trying to make his sister understand his point of view, he didn’t like to see neither of his friends hurting even if it was inevitable. Both Rapunzel and Ana were the best of friends their personalities were quite similar, but they did clash from time to time. Rapunzel was calmer while Anna was more intense. Hopefully the older could understand where he was coming from and not take this as him wanting any harm to their friendship whatsoever.

"But I gave her space! I haven't seen her nor talked to her in more than a week" the girl exclaimed a little frustrated.

"Yes, I know, but out of the two weeks you haven't seen her, how many days did you spend not calling, texting or even stopping by her house?" 

The green-eyed girl looked down; guilt evident in her features Kristoff continued 

"Raz, I know you're hurting just as much as she is, but try and look through Ana’s eyes, that fight with Elsa really messed her up, you're her best friend I’m sure you've noticed more than anyone a change in her behavior. As I’m sure you know what she is like when she is stressed and upset. I’m not telling you to stop worrying and give up, I’m just asking you to be patient. She will get through it Punzie, I know she will, and you do too. If not for the rest of us or herself, she will for you and Elsa okay, so please don't beat yourself over this more than you've already have. You two have been through a lot of rough patches together, this is just another one of them"

Rapunzel was on the verge of tears, but she fought back she didn't want her little brother to see her like that. Kristoff was right, Rapunzel knew that, of course she did. She was very worried about the girl and said girl did indeed change a lot following the events of the past year, but that was not the root of Rapunzel’s worry for Anna, it was much more complicated than that.

"You don't understand" the girl muttered softly almost inaudible, she didn't want Kristoff to hear her, but perhaps she did. However, it went unnoticed by the younger and Rapunzel isn't sure if she is relieved or disappointed. **_It was for the best._ **

The blonde-haired man seemed to notice that the woman was silently fighting over her tears. his hand moved almost on their own finding the older ones', a promise of comfort in their hold. Warmth radiating through both siblings, a treaty of hope between them.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the others presence catching up with what has been happening during the holidays.

They were interrupted a while later by a text message flashing on Rapunzel’s phone. the brown- haired woman stopped in her tracks to look at her phone....it was a message from Anna, THE Anna Winters, the one she’s been worried sick about. She almost drops her phone right then.

The message read,

**_Anna_** : in tthe labor#atory   
**Anna** : ~~school~~  
 **Anna:** come tto me/?

It was safe to say Rapunzel was freaking out. She showed Kristoff the message and the younger himself couldn't believe it, the older didn't know what to do she was too shocked to react. The doe eyed boy did tell her to wait until Anna was ready to talk and open up, it looks like this might be the time, so why not?

"You should go" The man simply stated catching the other off guard.

"huh?"

"It looks like Anna is finally ready to talk or at least meet up with you again, so you should go" Kristoff explained

"But, what about you? I can’t just leave you here, do you want a ride home? or tag along with?"

"I'll be fine Raz...but if it’s okay I would like to stay here with this cute little puppy, there's a park just around the corner I could walk him for you while you're with Anna"

"Yes, that'll be great! t-thank you… for everything"

Rapunzel quickly gets up and out the door ready to go meet the red - haired girl for the first time in weeks. heart racing and head filled with worry she gets on her car ready to head for the school, why the school of all places? she doesn't know but figures she's about to find out soon.

Meanwhile Kristoff takes the puppy for a walk around said park, the fog and overall greyness from earlier is starting to fade away replaced by the green of the grass and the vibrant colors of the flowers. he finds a nice spot located down a small hill to sit, watching as the puppy runs about the place excited to be out of the small bag he was in earlier. The more he watched the small dog the more he contemplated keeping him. After all...

_He did always want a dog. But the dorms! They wouldn’t allow pets there. He **IS** small enough, there wouldn’t be any trouble hiding it. But what if he gets caught? It wouldn’t be too bad of a punishment, right? NO…MAYBE? I mean, it doesn’t even have a name yet, oh no, you’re getting attached, stop it, don’t do it, don’t name him._

_**SVEN!**_

After a while of the blonde-haired man picking the grass and watching the puppy newly named Sven, his phone starts ringing, thinking it was Rapunzel he quickly scrambled to answered it in hopes of any good news. he was met however with the voice of Flynn.

It was a pleasant surprise. They haven’t been in touch much since he went back to Germany, so it felt good hearing his friend’s voice again. They talked for a little while before the conversation seemed to naturally shift its focus to Anna with Flynn mentioning that the girl contacted him not too long ago, again after weeks of him not hearing anything from the red-haired girl. That was...odd, and Kristoff had to admit that it stung a little. Flynn and Anna were friends, he is Rapunzel’s boyfriend, well… ex-boyfriend… its…complicated. But to think that Anna would contact Flynn first instead of him, it hurt. what made it weirder was the fact that it was the same exact message as Rapunzel’s. Did she not know that Flynn was in Germany? but how could she not, she was there at the airport with them. Maybe she didn't know Flynn was _still_ in Germany and didn’t leave with Rapunzel back to Arendelle, but then again Flynn said Anna didn't ask anything of the sort she just asked for him to come to her. Also, what was up with those weird symbols in the message she sent? Kristoff was too busy deep in thought that he lost sight of Sven but didn't fail to notice the loud ear-piercing scream coming from a random boy in the distance.

"MAREN NO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to post part 2 of A look into the past. I have that chapter written and ready but will be posting it once the story progresses futher. Also i'm officially done introducing the main characters of this story, so from the next chapter forward the story will focus more on elsamaren   
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, till next time :)


	6. Nice to meet you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what happened to Honeymaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING

_A breathy sigh can be heard bouncing off the seemingly endless white walls of the contrasting small room._

with eyes rapidly blinking trying to stay open so she could make sense of the situation, Honeymaren slowly came to. Looking to her right she saw her brother with what she would describe as both shock and relief evident on his face. Looking around and taking in her surroundings it finally dawned on her.

“oh…”

“OH MY GOD MAREN ARE YOU OKAY? HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ARE YOU IN PAIN???” Ryder spoke a mile a minute.

“w-wha, yeah, yeah I’m okay, just a scratch” it was a bit of a lie, it did hurt a little, but Maren knew how her brother would worry so she brushed it off.

“Just a scratch!? Maren you broke your dang leg!”

**“** oh, that’s right…” a moment of silence passed between the two

“so…is the dog okay?”

Ryder looked at her incredulously

“you got hit by a car, broke your leg and your main concern right now is the dog!?” he didn’t mean to sound so dismissive to the poor puppy, he probably would have done the same thing, but Honeymaren’s lack of concern for herself in this moment irritates him quite a bit.

_Umm yeah…she went trough quite a lot to save the dog and if it turned out the puppy got hit too, well that would just add insult to injury._

“you can fix a broken leg, animals on the other hand are a bit more difficult to save”

Ryder sighs “the puppy is all right, no injuries just a couple scars on his leg but he’s doing just fine…. you did good out there Maren, saving that dog…. just….be more careful next time, okay”

“will do…. does Mo-”

“Nope, haven’t told her, god knows what she would do to us if she knew”

Honeymaren chuckles “We would probably be forbidden to leave the house at all in the next Ten years”

Ryder laughs at that, his red puffy eyes no longer shimmering with a threat of a tear, much to Honeymaren’s relief. 

A moment later a woman dressed in scabs enters the room

“good evening misses Natura, feeling better, I hope? Is the pain medication working alright for you?”

Maren gives a court nod

“that’s great to hear…so your injuries…they are not major, just a few minor scars around your hips and abdomen area, but your left tibia has been fractured, the surgery has been successful and it should take in turn of 3-6 months to completely heal, no excessive movement is advised during this time. we will also provide you with both clutches and a wheelchair for your convenience, pain medication is also being provided. You will be able to be discharged as soon as tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions at this time?”

Maren again simply shook her head no

And with that the nurse set her dinner aside on the table and turned to head out the door, stopping just for a moment

“oh, by the way visitation hours are still on until 8pm, if you need anything misses Maren please feel free to ring for us” and with that the nurse left the room.

“that is such good news! And woah they’ll be giving you everything you’ll need for recovery too, man that’s great!” Ryder seemed really pleased

“yeah maybe too great...” honey questioned

“huh what you mean?”

“Ryder…isn’t this a little weird? Giving me everything seemingly free of charge? Not to mention how nice everything around here is, I mean look at that food” Maren said quizzically. Her brother looked at said food and it did indeed look extremely appetizing, _honestly, he was kind of hoping that she would spare him some_. she continued…

“I’m no expert, but this whole situation seems a little too good to be true…I mean seriously no charges? Ryder… what hospital are we in right now anyways?”

“Oh yeah…. Ummm…. About that…” Ryder straightens up with an uncomfortable chuckle, he knows his sister well enough to know she will not like the next few words that comes out of his mouth.

“Wemightbeinstvicentshospital” he says it super-fast, but Maren was able to make out the sentence

“wait wha-SAINT VICENT’S HOSPITAL, RYDER HOW THE HE-” the woman was cut off by the knocking coming outside her door

_Oh yeah visiting hours are still on…_ “Maren I can explain, well, we can explain” Ryder said as he went to open the door.

As soon as it opened Maren saw to figures awkwardly standing by the door one of which she recognized as her best friend Ada but as for the other she had no idea. He was tall, blonde and built like a mountain, quite attractive too she dares say.

“oh, Maren I’m so happy you’re okay, your brother and I were so worried!” Ada rushes to her side giving her friend a hug, Maren winced a little in turn, the pains still lingering despite the medication.

“sorry”

“hey, no its okay. I’m glad me and the dog are okay too” Maren half chuckles.

“yeah about the dog…” the tall blond man speaks up slowly walking closer to woman in question”

“thank you for saving him, seriously…. I really can’t thank you enough…. I’m really sorry for what happened though, thankfully the nurse said it wasn’t anything too serious, but still a broken leg is no good, obviously” the man now stood by her right side. Concern evident in his eyes. 

“ah so you’re the owner of that small puppy, how is he doing?” Maren simply asked

“he is doing great thanks to you! My name is Kristoff by the way. A-again thank you so much”

“hey, it’s okay man, I couldn’t let that car hit that pup”

“yes, and again I’m truly sorry, I got a little distracted and when I realized it was well… too late” Maren could see that that man now known as Kristoff was really sorry and he did seem like a good guy, well she isn’t that great at reading people, but he didn’t give her any sign of being a dickhead so….

“No worries man, really, it’s okay” she reassured him

“the name’s Honeymaren by the way”

“Honeymaren! I would say its nice to meet you but… well…” Kristoff gestures to her current situation and Maren can’t help but give a hearty chuckle. He was trying to lighten the mood and she can’t blame him for trying his best.

“Well, it’s okay-ish to meet you Kristoff” she replies earning a smile from the blond man and a confused look from the other two witnessing the weird conversation.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the four of them Kristoff speaks up again

“so…you are probably wondering what I’m doing here…well, like I said before I wont ever be able to thank you enough for your kind act, so as a way of showing my gratitude I will be paying all your hospital bills as well as any extra necessities needed for you to make a full recovery, it’s the least I can do”

_Ryder is extremely thankful especially since he wasn’t even the one who hit his sister with a car, the person who did, well, they just sped off right after. But he knew his sister and she was as prideful as she was stubborn._

“no” was Honeymaren’s simple answer, it took Kristof by surprised clearly as he stood there confused.

“look, I get that you’re feeling guilty and all, but I can’t let you do that, it isn’t even your fault…. This is Saint Vincent’s Hospital we’re at, the most expensive one in this city, how or why I ended up at this hospital I don’t know since I’m not exactly the ‘Elite’ type. I can’t put the burden of paying for all these expenses on you. Shit, I’m not even sure how I’ll pay”

“that is very kind of you, but you need not worry. I can cover the expanses no problem. it was me who asked you to be transferred to this hospital. I kind of am part of the ummm…’Elite’ type” Kristoff cringed at that last sentence.

“no” honey simply responded again with a slight annoyance to her voice this time.

_Very prideful indeed._

“Maren…” Ryder warned his older sister.

“what? I didn’t _ask_ to be brought here, the hospital near our home was _perfectly fine”_ she responded fully annoyed by now

“yes, but-” Ryder was cut off again

“and you…” she pointed to Kristoff

“this isn’t even your fault, so why are you going above and beyond for this is well, beyond me”

“like I said, this is the least I can do to thank you, and like you said yourself too the bill wont be something you will be able to pay and-” the man in question tried to stay his ground but also got cut off

“oh, _excuse me_ mister perfect _,_ and like _I_ said, I did not ask to be brought here, and I also do not need your pity” she gives a slight huff

“look, I’m thankful that you came here to personally apologize, but right now I think you should leave” she continued.

“HONEYMAREN” her brother said now exasperated

“Can you PLEASE stop being so gosh darn prideful for once and appreciate the help you’ve been given!? He did not need to do all this yes, but he did it anyway BECAUSE he wants to help, and not for some other weird reason you might believe. Stop and think for a minute, it would have been okay if you got to the other hospital, but the bill wouldn’t be any cheaper. How would we also be able to pay? And don’t you think mom wouldn’t find out sooner?”

“He’s right Honey…” Ada chimed in

“And you’ve got school too, remember? We haven’t started yet, but with the hospital bills… no matter which one... it would be difficult for you to balance school and the amount of work you'd have to do. And you’d have to eventually give up on your scholarship to be able to pay, you know that” Ada reasoned

Maren groaned

“Fine…”

“grea-” the blond man got cut off again

“I’m still not happy with this whole situation, but…there’s no way out of this one without your help, so… I accept your help, but that’s it, after that no more got it? You’re a good man with a good heart, but I don’t like pity from anybody”

“No pity here misses! Thank you for letting me help”

“but with one condition though…” Maren said a lot less annoyed now

“o-okay….” Kristoff said unsure of where this was going

“you’ll let me see your dog, for the duration it takes for me to recover!” Maren said seemingly quite excited and a weight lifted off kristoff’s shoulders and with a hearty laugh he replied

“sure! No Problemo, it would be Sven’s pleasure anyway”

“Sven…” honey chuckled

“unusual name…I like it” she offered a small smile

Soon the group heard a knock coming from the door and the same nurse from earlier came into view

“I’m really sorry to bother, but I must advice that visitation time has ended”

“oh right, well…. better get going now huh, do you guys need a ride home?” kristoff asked

“yeah if its not too much” Ryder answered

“we’ll be back first thing tomorrow to pick you up okay sis”

“what about mom?” honey questioned

“Ryder can tell her you went to sleep at my place, right Ryder?” Ada already had a plan in mind

“RIGHT!”

“well, see you guys tomorrow, and ummm… kristoff…thank you” the brunet gave him a sincere smile

“hey, don’t mention it” the young man returned it and with that the three of them made their way to the door and out the Hospital for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! I'm so sorry it took ages to upload a new chapter, I Kind of went trough a writers block, but I'm okay now :) this chapter is not as long as i'd like but i'm already working on my next one so stay please tuned. and as always i hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language. have a nice day!


End file.
